Barbaric World
by Luiz4200
Summary: Instead of mistreating Harry Potter, the Dursleys learned about something they taught him to see as a reason to be afraid of the Wizarding World.
1. The Rejection Letter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any character from the series. If I did, I wouldn't be writing those stories for free.**

**Barbaric World**

**Chapter 1 – The Rejection Letter**

When Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, read Harry Potter's reply letter, she was initially happy but that emotion quickly changed.

_ Deputy Headmistress McGonagall,_

_ I am grateful for the chance to become a student of the same magical school my parents attended. However, I must decline for I have no intention to rejoin a barbaric world where the Government can make people rot in prison without bothering to check if they're really guilty of anything they're being imprisoned for._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Harry Potter_

Professor McGonagall was livid. She knew the Dursleys's hatred of magic and their overall behavior made them unfit to raise magical children but she never thought they'd make up that kind of lie to make Harry reject the world he belonged in. She was about to rub Harry's reply on Headmaster Dumbledore's face to make him realize the mistake of leaving Harry with those people when she had a change of mind. Knowing Dumbledore's stubbornness, she expected him to somehow make Harry remain with the Dursleys and Harry needed someone to get him to go to Hogwarts _and_ permanently remove him from his muggle relatives. She instead decided to go to the Ministry of Magic to report the Dursleys. At the Ministry lobby, she was easily recognized by the receptionist. "Professor McGonagall?" She asked.

"Yes, Doris." She replied. "Now, if you don't mind, I need to see Amelia Bones. It's an emergency."

Like most people who learned Transfiguration from Professor McGonagall, Doris was somehow afraid of her. However, she still had a job to do. "Be as it is, Professor, I still need to check your wand to verify your identity." While Gryffindors were known for their recklessness, Professor McGonagall knew refusing to comply would likely result in Ministry Aurors delaying her even more so she agreed to let Doris take her time to mention the description of her wand and when it had been purchased. After that, Professor McGonagall was guided to the office of the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. "Professor McGonagall, you said you needed to see me because of an emergency." Amelia Bones said. "What happened?"

"Harry Potter's muggle guardians made up a terrible lie about the Wizarding World to make him unwilling to return to it." Professor McGonagall answered.

Amelia Bones was appalled at this news. "What did they make him believe?"

"As of now, Harry Potter believes the Wizarding World to be 'a barbaric world where the Government can make people rot in prison without bothering to check if they're really guilty of anything they're being imprisoned for'." Professor McGonagall explained.

"How did Headmaster Dumbledore react to this news?" Amelia Bones asked.

"I haven't told him, Amelia." Professor McGonagall replied. "I'm afraid he'd pull strings to keep Harry with those people unless it's the only way to make Harry attend Hogwarts."

Amelia Bones then led Professor McGonagall to the Wizarding Child Services office to check on Harry Potter's records. Upon reading them, Amelia Bones found several irregularities. "It's been almost ten years ever since Harry Potter was left under the care of his muggle relatives. Why are there no records of members of this department visiting him to see if he's being properly cared for?"

"Headmaster Dumbledore offered to check upon him and keep Ministry officers off the case." The officer answered.

"And you trusted him?" Amelia Bones asked in surprise.

"He's Albus Dumbledore, the hero who defeated Gellert Grindewald." He explained. "Not to mention that each Death Eater found within Ministry ranks made the decision sound more sensible."

"Talking about Death Eaters within our ranks, why does Sirius Black remain listed as Harry Potter's magical guardian?" Amelia asked mildly upset at seeing that traitor's name still associated to the Wizarding World's savior.

"He's Harry's Godfather and the first choice of guardian appointed in the will made by Harry's parents." The officer explained. "That makes him guardian until he relinquishes this status or somebody brings us a reason he couldn't or shouldn't be."

"He's accessory to the murder of Harry's parents and the attempted murder of Harry Potter." Minerva McGonagall intervened. "That should be reason enough."

"It would be had the Department of Magical Law Enforcement sent us records of Black either being found guilty at his trial or pleading guilty." The officer replied while staring at Amelia Bones. "Don't look at me." Madam Bones replied. "Sirius Black was caught and sent to Azkaban during Bartemius Crouch's time as head of my department. It's not my fault he forgot to have the records of Black's trial sent to you."

"Ladies, were any of you present at the court session where Sirius Black answered for his crimes?" The officer asked.

"No." Amelia answered. "Crouch wanted it to be in closed court to keep rioters from enforcing vigilante justice and Death Eaters from trying to break Black out."

"Excuse me!" Minerva interrupted with her 'strict teacher' mode. "I believe we have a more urgent problem to solve."

"Professor McGonagall is right." Amelia Bones replied. "I'll have someone send you a copy of Sirius Black's trial records while two aurors and I will interrogate the Dursleys."

"I'm going with you, Madam Bones."

Meanwhile, at Number 4, Privet Drive, Petunia Dursley was making the final touches on her son Dudley's and her nephew Harry's Smeltings uniforms. "Harry, are you sure responding to that Hogwarts letter was a good idea?" Petunia's husband Vernon Dursley asked. "Those people might refuse to take no for an answer."

"Uncle, if I refused to answer, they would probably use this as an excuse to accuse you of forcefully preventing me from attending that school." Harry explained. "Sure, you may be right about that lot not taking no for an answer but I still believe I've diminished the chances."

Right after that, they heard the door bell. Vernon answered and was horrified at the sight of two men and two women wearing robes. "Whatever you're selling, we're not buying!" Vernon rudely shouted as he tried to shut the door but Minerva McGonagall interrupted him. "You'd not want your neighbors to see you at your property, would you, Dursley?"

With a sigh, Vernon Dursley reluctantly allowed them in. Petunia soon recognized the Transfiguration Mistress. "You?"

"Do you know her, Mum?" Dudley asked his mother.

"That woman is Minerva McGonagall, Dudley." Petunia Dursley explained. "She's with the school your cousin's parents attended and is the one who officially introduced your Aunt Lily to that barbaric world. McGonagall, when did you intend to tell her your lot's Government has the power to send people to Prison without caring if they're guilty or not?"

"Petunia, I know you hate our world but making up those stories to make Harry hate it is a new low even for you." McGonagall firmly replied.

"Excuse me, Professor McGonagall." Amelia Bones interrupted. "But _I_ am the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and it's _my_ job to investigate this."

"You?" Vernon asked. "What happened to Bartemius Crouch?"

"He was transferred to another department." She answered.

"Good." Vernon replied. "I hope you haven't continued his policy of denying people the right to a trial." That comment caught the attention of all wizards and witches other than Harry Potter. They were expecting the Dursleys to be magic-hating bigots who had no idea of who's who in the Wizarding World and instead they turned out to not only know the Department of Magical Law Enforcement was once headed by someone named Bartemius Crouch but also accuse specifically him of doing what they taught Harry to hate their world for.

"Preposterous!" Minerva McGonagall claimed in outrage. "Name _one_ person who became a victim of such miscarriage of justice."

"Sirius Black." Vernon replied, scaring all his visitors. Albeit, if Amelia Bones were to be honest with herself, she was half expecting something like that given the Wizarding Child Services have never seen records of Black's conviction.

"How dare you describe him as a victim after all he did?" McGonagall asked in anger.

"McGonagall, don't make me repeat myself." Bones demanded.

"After what he's been accused of doing, you mean." Petunia replied.

"You can't be doubting he's guilty." One of the yet to be identified wizards said.

"Excuse me, but I don't believe we've been introduced yet." Vernon gruffly stated.

"These are Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt and Auror John Dawlish." Amelia replied. "But I agree with Auror Shacklebolt. There's no doubt Sirius Black betrayed the Potters to You-Know-Who and later killed Peter Pettigrew and several muggles."

"That's the conclusion your barbaric lot jumped to." Harry intervened. "There's not even proof Peter Pettigrew really died."

"That's enough!" McGonagall angrily shouted. "Madam Bones, please do something."

"Please be quiet, Professor McGonagall." She asked and then directed her attention to Vernon Dursley. "Mr. Dursley, would you tell me the names of the Wizarding Child Services officers who evaluated you and your wife as guardians of Harry Potter?"

"Does your lot have Child Services?" Vernon asked in surprise. His surprise paled in comparison to Amelia's. "The person who left Harry Potter with you and your wife should have told the both of you about this standard procedure for when a child of magical parents is left with muggles."

"We just found the boy at our doorstep with a letter." Petunia hastily replied.

Before Amelia Bones had a chance to say anything else, an owl showed up and delivered her a message.

_Director Bones,_

_ We found ourselves unable to comply with your request. We were unable to find records of Sirius Orion Black ever being taken to court to answer for any crime. All we found was the official list of crimes he was arrested for and an order to send him to Azkaban._

_ Cordially,_

_ Donald Perkins_

"Well, it seems your claims were more well-founded than I thought, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley." Amelia replied. "The case will be properly investigated but, why didn't you notify me before?"

"When we asked Crouch to hold a trial for Harry's Godfather, he threatened to turn us into Sirius Black's cellmates." Vernon explained. "After that, and knowing how several people from your lot are prejudiced against people like us, Petunia and I were too afraid to set foot in your world or keeping up with news from it."

"Well, in name of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, I apologize for not noticing this gross miscarriage of justice before." Amelia replied, shocking Minerva McGonagall and the Aurors. "I'll go back to the Ministry and fix this."

"Madam Bones, you can't be serious!" Professor McGonagall was appalled. "Sirius Black is obviously guilty. "And you can't leave Mr. Potter with those people!"

"Those people's reason to convince Harry Potter to stay away from the Wizarding World turned out to be legitimate." Madam Bones replied. "Nobody except Harry's magical guardian can force him."

The two wizards and two witches then left the Dursley household. "Well, Harry. You were right about replying the letter." Vernon commented.

"And it went better than I hoped." Harry added. "Sirius Black will finally have a chance to defend himself. My only worry is that McGonagall woman. She didn't seem to take it well that I refused to attend Hogwarts."

"Well, it's not like she can do anything about that, Harry." Petunia replied. "You're going to Smeltings and there's nothing she can do about it."

How wrong she was.

While Amelia Bones was dispatching Aurors to fetch Sirius Black from Azkaban for questioning and checking records from other Azkaban inmates sent to Azkaban during Bartemius Crouch's time as Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Minerva McGonagall was at the Wizarding Child Service office. "Professor McGonagall, why do you want provisory magical custody of Harry Potter?"

"To make him attend Hogwarts despite his muggle relatives tricking him into fearing the Wizarding World." Professor McGonagall explained. That was enough to make the officer grant her request. Anything to make their savior return.

**Please review. To the readers expecting a third year of "Removing Dudley from the Equation", I intend to return to that. Eventually.**


	2. Cleaning Up The Ministry

**Chapter 2 – Cleaning Up The Ministry**

When Bartemius Crouch, current Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation and former Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, was called into his old office, he knew something was amiss. "Did you call me, Amelia?"

"Mr. Crouch, I've got word you've never had Sirius Black taken to court to answer for any of his crimes and Harry Potter's muggle relatives were threatened with arrest when they asked you to rectify the situation." Amelia replied. "What do you have to say about this?"

"Sirius Black confessed his crimes." Crouch explained. "There was no need to waste time with him. Anyone challenging that was up to no good. If not for Dumbledore insisting Harry Potter needed to live with a blood relation of his mother, I'd have arrested the both of them for trying to get You-Know-Who's right-hand-man out of Azkaban."

"The confession had to be made at court to officially confirm his guilt. Now, Crouch, does Azkaban have any other inmates sent there by you without having a day at court to answer for the crimes they're being punished for?" Crouch refused to answer. "Mr. Crouch, if you refuse to answer, I'll have you arrested for refusing to cooperate with an investigation."

Meanwhile, Minerva McGonagall returned to Privet Drive with an Auror. "Don't you people know when to give up?" Vernon angrily asked. McGonagall then showed a court order. "When I told the Office of Wizarding Child Services about how you tricked Harry Potter into not returning to where he belongs, they granted me provisory custody. Now hand me Mr. Potter and all his personal belongings or you and your horrible wife will be arrested."

"That can't be serious." Vernon pleaded to the Auror.

"What cannot be serious are people like you being allowed to raise kids from our world." The Auror replied, dashing his hopes.

Vernon then sadly turned his fact to Harry. "I'm sorry, Harry. It seems your Aunt and I underestimated that barbaric world."

"No!" Harry cried in despair. "How can I avoid spending the rest of my life in prison?"

"I can think of two ways, Harry." Petunia Dursley explained. "We can send you the books you'd use at Smeltings so you'll still have the education needed to get by in the normal world or you can establish connections at Hogwarts who'd protect you. It's for failing at the second part Sirius Black is in Azkaban."

Dudley then decided to speak up. "Professor McGonagall, will I ever see my cousin again?"

"Not for as long as it's needed to keep him safe from your parents' influence." McGonagall explained. Dudley then went to the cupboard under the stairs and picked up a wrapped package. "I've bought this to give Harry when he becomes eleven years old but…" She then took it from him. "I'll inspect to make sure it won't harm our hopes to make Harry understand where he belongs."

After everything was packed, Minerva McGonagall took Harry to Hogwarts. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore already wasn't having a good day. He had just got a letter from Amelia Bones wanting to question him about his testimony against Sirius Black and how he proceeded while taking Harry Potter to the Dursleys' care. "Minerva, what's Harry doing here before the start of term?" That question caught the attention of the other Professors.

"The Ministry's Office of Wizarding Child Servicesgranted me provisory custody of Harry James Potter once I reported the Dursleys for twisting the facts about Sirius Black to trick Harry into fearing our world." Minerva angrily explained.

The Professors were shocked. Sirius Black was a loathed name among them and one they hoped they'd never have to hear once Crouch let him rot in Azkaban for life. "Minerva, what're you talking about?" Dumbledore asked.

"In order to trick Mr. Potter into thinking the Ministry might make him rot in Prison without bothering to check if he's guilty of anything or not, those people tricked him into thinking Black was a victim of this." Minerva explained. "And this is your fault for leaving him with them."

"Minerva, while it's important Harry attends Hogwarts, you didn't need to remove him from the Dursleys for that." Dumbledore pleaded. "He still needs to see their home as it's his as well."

"Unacceptable!" Minerva shouted. "Those people are the reason Harry Potter considers the Wizarding World as a _'barbaric'_ one."

Severus Snape didn't know what to think. While he took delight on the fact James Potter's offspring wanted nothing to do with the Wizarding World, he hated it that somebody was doubting Sirius Black deserved what he got. "How serious are Potter's doubts about Black's guilt?"

"He doubts Peter Pettigrew really died." McGonagall explained.

"Preposterous!" Herbology Professor Pomona Sprout shouted. "Everybody knows there's nothing but a finger left of Peter Pettigrew."

"Exactly." Harry argued. "Only a finger. How can anyone be sure the rest of him didn't flee the crime scene alive and well?"

"I'm intrigued, Mr. Potter." Charms Master Filius Flitwick commented. "Why wouldn't Peter Pettigrew let people know he survived the explosion?"

That question drew the curiosity of the other Professors, who were now hoping Harry would realize how unlikely it was for Peter Pettigrew to have survived. However, their hopes were in vain. "He'd have caused that explosion for nothing."

McGonagall was incensed. How dared those Dursleys make Harry believe Peter was the mass-murderer? "Mr. Potter, everybody knows Sirius Black caused the explosion to prevent Peter Pettigrew from capturing him for betraying your parents."

"That's the official version but how do you know those roles weren't reversed?" Harry asked.

"That's it!" Minerva shouted out of anger. "Headmaster, you'll never try to get Harry back to those people and, if you have any hint of remorse for what you've done, you'll make sure Black won't have a chance to weasel his way out of his richly deserved punishment."

"I am terribly sorry, Minerva, but I'm afraid the only way to dissipate the doubts sowed on Harry by his relatives is allowing Black a trial." Dumbledore sadly replied.

"Headmaster." Severus Snape pleaded. "Wealthy Death Eaters before Black have already bribed the Ministry into buying their excuses. You can't let Black join them."

"Don't worry, Severus." Dumbledore replied with a happy smile. "Not only Black's crimes are more heinous than those of Death Eaters who already cheated justice, but everybody knows the Imperius Curse cannot force Secret-Keepers to reveal the secrets."

"That would be enough to calm me down before Potter brought up the possibility of Black _denying_ he was the one to tell the Dark Lord where the Potters were hiding." Snape said.

"Even if Black's confession doesn't count as a guilty plea, he'll still have to explain away the fact he admitted the deaths of James and Lily Potter was his fault." Dumbledore explained.

Harry decided to intervene. "That statement is too vague. Unless he specifically tells what he did to make him blame himself for their deaths, nothing he said should be considered a confession."

"Mr. Potter, let this discussion for the adults." McGonagall ordered. "You'll sleep at my quarters until you're sorted."

Meanwhile, at Azkaban Prison, Sirius Black already knew it'd not be a regular day for him so it didn't come as a surprise Amelia Bones, the current Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement summoned him for questioning. Not long ago, he got a letter from the Office of Wizarding Child Services informing him Professor McGonagall was granted temporary custody of her godson because the Dursleys were deemed unfit guardians. He wondered what took them so long. He always knew they were too afraid of magic to be Harry's keepers and only agreed (reluctantly) to let Hagrid take him to them because he thought it'd be just a matter of time before he made Peter Pettigrew pay for betraying James and Lily. If he knew how clever the rat was, he'd have taken Harry away and sent an owl telling Crouch about the switch of Secret-Keepers. Well, no use crying over spilt pumpkin juice. His only hope was pleading his case to Amelia. Given her first words to him after he was taken to the interrogation room where she was waiting for him, it wouldn't be as hard as he initially feared. "Sirius Black, in name of the Ministry of Magic, I apologize for taking so long for noticing you've never been properly prosecuted for anything during all those years."

"Madam Bones." Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt intervened. "There's no need to apologize to people like Sirius Black."

"Until such a time where his supposed status as a Death Eater is properly confirmed, I must stay in protocol." She replied. "Now, Mr. Black, given all the time you spent in Azkaban, you'd need to pass an exam by a mind healer before being officially questioned but I'd appreciate if you cooperated with us by revealing relevant facts for an investigation before the mind healer arrives."

"Sure." Sirius replied. "Ask whatever you want."

"First at all, Mr. Black, what happened at November the First, 1981, when you and Peter Pettigrew met?"

"I tried to make him pay for betraying James and Lily to…"

"How dare you?" Auror Shacklebolt shouted/interrupted in outrage while pointing a wand at Sirius.

"One more interruption, Auror Shacklebolt, and I'll get you off the case." Amelia threatened.

"But, Madam, Black is accusing one of his victims."

"Every accused criminal is entitled to a chance to tell their side no matter if we believe it or not." She sternly replied. "Proceed, Mr. Black."

"I tried to make him pay for betraying James and Lily to Voldemort when he suddenly shouted accusations against me." Sirius explained, ignoring their reactions to hearing the Wizarding World's most feared name. If it was just about hearing the name itself or thinking he was high-ranked enough to be allowed to say it he didn't know. "Pettigrew suddenly caused that explosion and all I had time and a reflex to do was casting a shield charm to protect myself. The next thing I saw was Pettigrew using his Animagus form to flee the crime scene."

"Animagus?" Amelia was shocked. "Did Peter Pettigrew have an Animagus form?"

"He _does_. He's a rat."

"Did you see him transforming during that explosion?"

Sirius hesitated before answering. "No."

"Then how do you know he became a Rat Animagus?" She asked while checking what seemed to be Pettigrew's records. "He's not registered as one."

"James and I helped him." Sirius confessed.

"Were the three of you Animagi?" This time all three Ministry officers were shocked. Amelia then asked. "What were your forms?"

"James was a stag and I am a dog." Sirius explained.

"Show it." She demanded. Sirius then turned into a black dog right in front of them and stayed as a dog until Amelia Bones pointed her wand at him and shouted "Homenium Revelio!", turning back into a human. "Auror Dawlish, bring Animagus restraints. Auror Shacklebolt, keep your wand pointed at Sirius Black and be ready to immobilize him at his first sign of turning back into his animal form." After Dawlish left, she continued questioning him. "Sirius Black, what makes you sure he was the real Secret-Keeper instead of someone who honestly believed you were?"

"I was there when James and Lily made him the Secret-Keeper." Sirius explained.

"Witnesses claimed to have heard you saying it was your fault." Amelia Bones said. "If what you said so far is true, what do you blame yourself for and why?"

"I blame myself for the deaths of James, Lily and those muggles." Sirius explained. "James and Lily because they asked me to be their Secret-Keeper but I thought it'd be better if I was a decoy and Pettigrew the Secret-Keeper and the muggles because it was to escape me Pettigrew killed them." Kingsley Shacklebolt wanted to hex Sirius for insisting on accusing a victim but he minded Amelia's warning.

"Well, that's all for now until a mind healer evaluates you, Mr. Black."

"Wait." He pleaded. "How's Harry? The Office of Wizarding Child Services informed he Professor McGonagall took him away from his Uncle and Aunt because they were deemed unfit guardians." That and what he remembered of them made him worried for his godson.

Before Shacklebolt made it clear what he thought of Sirius for acting like he cared about Harry Potter, Amelia responded. "She did what? I should have known she'd not accept they honestly doubted your guilt." She then noticed Sirius' reaction. "Vernon and Petunia Dursley tried to persuade my predecessor into holding a trial for you and he threatened to have them arrested for that and they became afraid your godson would be better off staying in the muggle world."

While Sirius was thinking about what she just said, a mind healer showed up. "Excuse me, I'm Mind Healer Lucy Johnson and I was told you needed me."

"Yes, I need you to evaluate this man's sanity." She explained.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Mind Healer Johnson screamed in horror. "Sirius Black!"

"Yes, Healer Johnson. His sanity needs to be evaluated because his supposed guilt has been questioned."

'_Probably Malfoy's doing.'_ The healer thought. _'Well, a patient is a patient, I suppose.'_

**Please review. No anonymous reviews, please.**


	3. Persuasion

**Chapter 3: Persuasion**

Minister of Magic Cornelius Oswald Fudge was quite upset. "Madam Bones, what do you think you're doing?"

"What Bartemius Crouch should have done one decade ago, Minister: holding a proper investigation regarding Sirius Black's case." Amelia Bones answered.

"Why bothering, Amelia?" Fudge asked. "Everybody knows he's guilty."

"I don't." She replied. "And neither Harry Potter does. He doubts it to the point he's afraid of becoming a victim of the same sort of miscarriage of justice he believes Black to be."

She said the last part in hopes of convincing Fudge. "What? Amelia, Harry Potter must not be afraid of the Wizarding World! That's where he belongs!"

"Well, the only thing we can do to appease our savior is to settle any doubts he might have." Amelia explained.

"And what if he's found innocent?" Fudge asked out of worry. "Do you have any idea of how it'll affect my career?"

"It was Crouch and Bagnold who denied him a trial." Amelia argued. While disgusted at Fudge for being more concerned about his reputation than about a wrongfully imprisoned citizen, she already knew how to persuade him. "If Black is found guilty, we're just settling doubts planted on Harry Potter by his muggle guardians; if he's found innocent, we'll be correcting a mistake caused by our predecessors. If we, for some reason, we need to blame somebody else, well, Albus Dumbledore was back then and still is the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot."

Amelia Bones considered it a low brow to use Dumbledore but she rationalized he shouldn't have condoned the decision of denying Sirius Black a trial. Fudge was ecstatic at the idea of pinning a wrongdoing at Dumbledore. Fudge was afraid of anyone who had enough of a good reputation to easily become Minister of Magic. With all that in mind, Fudge agreed to answer to Amelia Bones' questions.

Meanwhile, at Hogwarts, Harry Potter was doing his best to resist being a part of the Wizarding World. "Harry James Potter, you need to buy school supplies for your Hogwarts lessons." Professor McGonagall sternly said.

"If you want to waste your money in stuff I refuse to use, it's your problem but I won't be a part of it." Harry protested. "You don't need me at this Diagonal Alley place anyway."

"As your guardian, I can and I will use the money your parents set aside for your trust fund." McGonagall argued. "And it's Diagon Alley and you need to show up in person to buy your wand."

"Whatever." Harry dismissively replied. "I won't need a wand once I become an adult and leave this barbaric world."

"Mr. Potter, I wish you would stop calling the Wizarding World a barbaric one."

"And I wish I could live in a world where the authorities couldn't keep me imprisoned without bothering to check if I really did whatever I'm being imprisoned for."

"Professor McGonagall, if you don't mind, I think I can persuade the brat into agreeing to attend classes." Professor Snape intervened.

"Fine, but I'll keep an eye on the both of you." She reluctantly agreed.

"Potter, I know you're afraid of Wizarding England and I might even believe Petunia had the best intentions when she and her husband convinced you you'd be safer in the muggle world…"

"You knew my Aunt?" A surprised Harry asked Snape.

"She and your mother grew up in the same neighborhood I did, Potter."

"So you must be the boy my Dad used to call 'Snivellus'." Harry commented to the amusement of Headmaster Dumbledore.

"How do you know that, Potter?" Snape asked while trying to contain his anger.

"I don't know much about my Dad and one of the few things Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon knew about him was how he used to call the boy Mum used to be friends with before Hogwarts." Harry explained. "I'm sorry if you hate being called that, Sir."

"Apology accepted, Potter. Just don't call me that and don't interrupt me again." Harry nodded and Snape saw this as a sign to continue. "Your relatives might have wrongfully believed staying in the muggle world would keep you safe from Wizarding World's law but the only way you can be safe from a Wizarding Nation's law is living at another one." The other Professors were shocked at Snape's suggestion. "Wherever you decide to live your adult life, you'll need a magical education and, while I'm suspect to talk about this detail since I work here, Hogwarts is your best choice and you'd better play along until you graduate. Or that your relatives regain custody of you and you talk them into enrolling you at some school overseas."

Afraid of interrupting Professor Snape again, Harry waited for a while before responding. "What about my Godfather? Can't he help me as well once he's found innocent?"

"_If_ he's found innocent, Potter, and I wouldn't put my Galleons on Sirius Black being innocent." Snape replied.

"Galleons?" A confused Harry asked while thinking of ancient ships.

"Our world's currency includes golden coins named Galleons, silver ones named Sickles and bronze ones named Knuts." Snape explained. "I know you were raised to stay away from the Wizarding World but you should have been taught that much. Anyway, do you understand what I explained you about attending Hogwarts? Will you cooperate?"

"Yes, Sir." Harry answered.

"In that case, Mr. Potter, leave me alone with my colleagues." McGonagall said. After he left, she asked Snape. "What was that about Harry Potter leaving England, Severus? What do you think you're doing?"

"I'd like to know that as well, Severus." Dumbledore added.

"Giving you six years to convince the brat to stay in Wizarding England." Snape simply answered. Dumbledore and McGonagall were reluctantly satisfied. After that, Professor McGonagall took Harry outside Hogwarts grounds. "Mr. Potter, hold me tightly while I disapparate us from here."

"What's…" Harry didn't have the time to finish as they suddenly disappeared and then reappeared in London. Professor McGonagall then led Harry inside a place named "The Leaky Cauldron".

"Welcome back, Professor McGonagall." The bartender said. "May I help you?"

"I'm escorting a student through Diagon Alley, Tom." She answered. "Just open the way, please."

"Oh, Merlin!" A patron exclaimed. "Is that Harry Potter?"

"Mr. Potter is a first year in need for school supplies." She replied with a tone that scared Harry's fans from getting on the way. As she walked him towards Gringotts Bank, Harry tried not to show himself interested on any of the shops. After they entered, they approached a goblin. "Excuse me." She said to a goblin.

"May I help you, Ma'am?" The goblin asked with obvious forced politeness.

"We're here to make a withdrawal from Harry Potter's trust fund." She said while showing a key. The goblin then called for one named Griphook, who led Harry and McGonagall through a cart ride that reminded Harry of a rollercoaster. After the vault was opened, Harry was amazed at the amount of gold it contained. He was also disgusted that a close friend to such a wealthy family would be denied a fair chance of defense.

Meanwhile, after Amelia Bones finished questioning Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic left her room and saw Dumbledore approaching. After the two of them exchanged compliments, Albus Dumbledore entered Amelia's office. "Thank you for answering the official summons, Headmaster Dumbledore." She greeted.

"Amelia, I presume you called me here to review my testimony regarding Sirius Black." Dumbledore commented.

"Among other things." Amelia Bones replied with a glare. "Headmaster Dumbledore, you told the Ministry you'd see to it that Harry Potter's muggle relatives would give him proper care and they didn't even know we have Child Services. What do you have to say about that?"

"The Dursleys were afraid of magic, Amelia." Dumbledore argued with his usual grandfatherly tone. "Having a wizard constantly checking on them to see how they treat Harry would make them relinquish custody of him."

"You believe that and yet you let them raise a wizard?" An exasperated Amelia Bones now believed what Dumbledore's detractors said about his senility. "Somebody had to oversee them."

"Amelia, I sent Arabella Figg to watch them and see how they treated Harry." Dumbledore explained, hoping to appease her.

"Who's this Arabella Figg and why wasn't she mentioned at Harry Potter's records if she's been in charge of supervising Mr. and Mrs. Dursley as his guardians?" She asked.

"She's a squib who wasn't acting in an official capacity and I advised her not to let them know she knows of the Wizarding World." Dumbledore explained.

"Dumbledore, if the Dursleys ever regain guardianship of Harry Potter, I'll make sure they're properly supervised by a competent Ministry officer even if I have to supervise them myself." Amelia stated. "Now, about Sirius Black."

Meanwhile, at Madam Malkin's, Professor McGonagall ordered two sets of school robes. Madam Malkin then made Harry stand up on a stool while one assistant took his measures. Next to him was another boy. "Hogwarts too?" The other boy asked.

"Unfortunately." Harry grunted.

"What's wrong with Hogwarts?" The boy asked.

"Besides being part of a barbaric world, it's headed by someone who condoned denying my Godfather a trial."

"Mr. Potter, don't bother your future classmates with this nonsense your relatives pushed into you." McGonagall ordered.

"Harry Potter?"

"Yes. You?"

"I'm Neville Longbottom. Why aren't you glad your Godfather wasn't allowed a chance to avoid punishment for what he did to your family?"

"For what he _supposedly_ did. I'm not sure he's guilty of anything and, even if he is, who knows how many innocents were denied a chance of defense?"

"Mr. Potter!" McGonagall repeated herself.

"McGonagall, you might have pulled strings to take me away from my family but you're not the boss of me." Harry argued.

"Mr. Potter, you're making a spectacle." She scolded him.

"Potter?" They heard an old woman ask.

"Gran, I'd like you to meet Harry Potter." Neville introduced his new friend. "Harry, this is my Grandmother."

"Nice to meet you." She replied. "I'm Augusta Longbottom. Mr. Potter, you look like your father except for your eyes."

"You knew my parents?" He asked in surprise.

"Your father and my son Frank were friends back when they were Hogwarts students." Augusta commented.

"I bet Neville and I would have been long time friends if not for Pettigrew betraying my parents." Harry replied, shocking Augusta Longbottom.

"Pettigrew?" The Longbottom matriarch asked unable to hide surprise. "You mean Black, don't you?"

"Those horrid muggle relatives of his tricked him into fearing our world by twisting the facts about Black so the Ministry would seem to be eager to imprison people without caring if they're really guilty of whatever they're being imprisoned for." Minerva answered in disgust.

"How awful!" Augusta Longbottom exclaimed in disgust. "Amelia should send them to Azkaban for that."

"Actually, Augusta, she instead decided Sirius Black should have been allowed a trial."

"Do you mean he wasn't?" She asked in shock. "I thought he had waived this right by pleading guilty."

"My Godfather has never been taken to court before, Madam." Harry replied.

"If you don't mind, Augusta, Mr. Potter needs to buy himself a wand." Professor McGonagall interrupted. "Would you and your grandson join us?"

"I'm sorry, Minerva, but Neville already has one." Augusta Longbottom said and then Professor McGonagall noticed the wand. "Isn't that Frank's wand?"

"Why, yes." She answered. "That's a way to honor him."

"Are you crazy?" Professor McGonagall asked with the same tone usually reserved for lecturing students caught on some major rule breaking. "Do you have any idea of the consequences of using a wand without being chosen by it? I can reluctantly understand the Weasleys using second-hand wands since they're that poor but you're far away for this excuse! You might have given up your hopes of Frank and Alice leaving St. Mungo's but this is no excuse to oppress the development of your grandson's magic. Neville Longbottom needs a wand that chooses him."

While still believing using Frank's wand would be a way for Neville to honor him, Augusta Longbottom couldn't ignore her grandson's reaction about hoping his parents will recover. All of them went to Ollivander's Wand Shop, where the owner commented about the specifics of Augusta's, Minerva's, Frank's, Alice's, James' and Lily's wands. According to him none of his wands looks like any other and his wand cores were made from unicorn hairs, dragon heartstrings and phoenix feathers. There were other materials that could be used to make wand cores but Ollivander only used the three previously mentioned ones. Ollivander then made Harry and Neville try several wands until they found their respective matches. While Ollivander just described Neville's wand length and materials, he told Harry the core of his wand core came from the same phoenix Voldemort's did. "And what does it mean for Harry?" McGonagall asked.

"It means the two wands, if forced to fight each other, will instead regurgitate their last spells." Ollivander explained and then his customers paid for the wands and for wand holsters.

**Please review.**


	4. The Term Begins

**Chapter 4: The Term Begins**

"Minerva, I know having Harry take the Hogwarts Express might be a waste of time since the boy is already in the castle but he could make some friends during the journey." Dumbledore advised her.

"He can make several friends at Gryffindor Common Room after he's sorted." Minerva replied, still angry at the Headmaster for leaving Harry with the Dursleys. Professor Snape snorted at her comment.

"And may I know what's so funny, Severus?" She asked him.

"You think the brat will want to be a Gryffindor after the so _'wonderful'_ first impression you made." Snape bluntly answered. "I could expect the brat's father or Sirius Black to make that mistake but not you or anybody else."

"Severus!" Professor McGonagall was scandalized at the Potions Master's comment. "Harry Potter will be a Gryffindor! His parents were Gryffindors! The Potters were always Gryffindors! That's how it is!"

"Sirius Black came from a family of Slytherins and yet…" Snape argued until McGonagall interrupted him.

"Black was a fluke." She said. "Or perhaps it had been planned from the beginning. Black might have hexed the Hat to put him at Gryffindor to spy on James."

"I HEARD THAT!" The Sorting Hat shouted in anger. "The Founders placed enchantments on me to prevent that from happening. Any students not behaving as expected by the House only shows eleven is too early for a kid to have their character established."

"Anyway, I can't let Mr. Potter annoy the other students with his muggle relatives' made-up theory about Sirius Black being innocent." McGonagall said. "I must minimize contact between him and any other students until he accepts the truth or he'll suffer the same ostracism Xenophilius Lovegood suffered during his days as a student for his theories on the Crumple-Horned Snorkack."

"Great. Just what I needed." Snape sarcastically remarked. "A reminder of what awaits for us next year." He said while thinking about Xenophilius' daughter Luna Lovegood.

"Anyway, since Mr. Potter is already here, there's no meaning making him take the train." She stated.

Later on, as Groundskeeper Rubeus Hagrid took the other first years to Professor McGonagall, she and Harry were waiting for them. Professor McGonagall gave the students a speech about the importance of the Houses, how the students' achievements earn points to their respective Houses and how their rule-breaking would cost points from their Houses.

"Are you Harry Potter?" A red-haired boy asked in surprise after they entered the castle and Professor McGonagall left them to join the rest of the school staff.

"Yes." Harry calmly answered. "And you?"

"I'm Ronald Weasley. Why weren't you at the train with the rest of us?"

"That despicable McGonagall took me away from my family because they made me realize how barbaric this world is." Harry explained to the shock of his year-mates.

"Why do you consider this world barbaric, Potter?" A blond-haired boy arrogantly asked.

"The Ministry can make people rot in prison without bothering to check if they're guilty or not." Harry explained.

"Are you barmy?" Ron asked in surprise. "Several Death Eaters cheated justice and are still free." He then pointed at the blond boy. "Malfoy's father, for example."

"My father is innocent." The Malfoy boy protested.

"If being innocent were enough to keep one from imprisonment, my Godfather would have been released a long time ago." Harry replied.

"Harry!" Ron was shocked. "Are you suggesting Sirius Black is innocent?"

"Wouldn't surprise me." Harry calmly replied. "There's not even proof that Peter Pettigrew really died in that explosion."

That comment scared a rat living in one of Ron Weasley's pockets. Said rat, that Ron called 'Scabbers', filled the pocket with urine.

"Look!" Malfoy exclaimed. "Rat-pee Weasley." Most students laughed.

"This is not nice, Malfoy." A buck-toothed girl scolded him. "And, Potter, I've read all they found of Peter Pettigrew was a finger."

"Exactly." Harry agreed. "Just a finger. Where's the rest of him?"

"It was destroyed at the explosion." She answered.

"That's the conclusion people jumped to back then." Harry argued. "How can anyone be sure he didn't escape and leave that finger to trick everyone?"

Before anyone had a chance to react, the doors to the Great Hall were opened and the students took seats at a table located in the middle of a group of five. The other four tables were taken by already-sorted upper years. In alphabetical order, each first year had to put on the Sorting Hat, which would decide where each student would be sorted. For example, Susan Bones (She caught Harry's attention for having the same surname as the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement) became a Hufflepuff; Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom became Gryffindors; and Draco Malfoy became a Slytherin. Eventually, it was Harry's turn.

"Hmmmm." The hat mumbled. "Afraid of our world. Not that I blame you. Anyway, I agree with Professor Snape. Leaving England would work better than trying to stay away from the Wizarding World. I see you desire for connections that'll protect you and you believe Slytherin is the only place where you can get those. Well, I don't necessarily agree but you don't want to be at a House headed by Professor McGonagall and I see a potential for greatness and the best place to reach it is… SLYTHERIN!"

Professor Snape was divided between giving Professor McGonagall his in-your-face look for being right about Harry not becoming a Gryffindor and being upset James Potter's son joined his House. The others were just shocked. Ignoring their reactions, Harry went to Slytherin table. Harry sat next to Malfoy. "Welcome to Slytherin, Potter."

"Thank you, Malfoy."

"Potter, it's time we introduce ourselves properly." Malfoy commented. "My name is Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

"And I'm Potter. Harry Potter." Harry replied, assuming Draco was a fan of James Bond. "So, any idea of why is practically everyone shocked I became a Slytherin?"

"You were expected to become a Gryffindor."

"Why would I join the House headed by the one who took me away from my Uncle and my Aunt?" Harry asked in confusion.

"While many people in Slytherin would consider being rescued from Muggles a good reason, there's also the fact the Potters are usually sorted at Gryffindor." Draco Malfoy explained. "It'd have been less shocking if you had been sorted into Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw but Slytherin is the worst case because of the long-standing rivalry between the two Houses."

After the sorting ended, (Ronald Weasley became a Gryffindor, by the way) Headmaster Dumbledore made announcements. He told the students the Forbidden Forest was, of course, forbidden to all students and the third floor corridor must be avoided by all students who don't desire a painful death. "How odd." Harry commented.

"I know." Draco replied. "Students not being allowed into the Forbidden Forest are no news but I've never heard of any restrictions to the third floor. I'll owl father. He's in the Board of Governors."

"What's the Board of Governors?" Harry asked.

"They supervise the Headmaster and make sure he's keeping Hogwarts up to proper standards, Potter." Draco answered. "Father has long wanted to sack Dumbledore but the other Governors wouldn't agree. They'll probably be interested in learning why he's so keen to keep students away from that corridor."

After the opening ceremony ended, the students went to their dormitories. Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were disappointed that Harry not only went to Slytherin but also befriended Draco Malfoy. "All we can do now is hope that, just like Sirius Black revealed himself to be a true Slytherin, Harry will reveal himself to be a true Gryffindor, Minerva." Dumbledore told her.

At the Slytherin Common Room, House Head Snape gave the Slytherin first years a lecture. "Attention. As probably all of you must know, Slytherin is known as the evil house and students from other houses tend to hate us. Whenever you leave the common room, leave in groups so you'll be able to defend yourselves. I myself was a constant victim of a group of bullies back when I was a student. It didn't help matters that the Dark Lord was a Slytherin student and picked his first followers among his housemates from that time. In fact, most people think there weren't any Death Eaters that weren't Slytherin students but they're wrong. Even if you don't count Death Eaters who attended other schools, some Death Eaters came from the other houses. Even from Gryffindor."

A student raised his hand. "You mean Sirius Black, right?"

"That is correct, Goyle." Snape replied and then noticed Harry was about to protest. "Even if he turns out to be innocent as theorized by some, James Potter's closest friends were all Gryffindors, including Peter Pettigrew, and Potter wouldn't have trusted anybody else."

Harry seemed to accept that explanation. Snape then continued. "If you have any disagreements among yourselves, keep them within out common room. We must keep a united front to the rest of the school. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Sir." They said. Professor Snape then gave general instructions the other Heads of House gave _their_ students.

**Please review.**


	5. Lessons and Trials

**Chapter 5: Lessons and Trials**

Harry Potter couldn't believe his fear of suffering his Godfather's unfortunate fate made him ignore the Hogwarts Ghosts at the sorting day. According to his fellow Slytherins, the only ghost everyone makes a point to ignore was History Professor Cuthbert Binns. All he ever discussed in class was Goblin rebellions and he had the ability to make them sound boring. Also, he's so inattentive he couldn't get his students' names right and allowed them to sleep during class. Not that they (with few exceptions) could help. Then it came to a lesson he feared the most: Transfiguration. The problem was not the lesson itself but who was teaching it: Minerva McGonagall. Fortunately, it wasn't as much of a problem as he initially believed. Sure, he had been told she was tough but fair and he'd not need to worry about undue grading for being a Slytherin but he refused to believe until he saw it for himself. He saw it when each student was given a matchstick Professor McGonagall asked the students to turn them into needles. He received as much points as any other students who achieved as much success as he did. "Ten points to Gry… er, Slytherin, Mr. Potter." Sure, she was still sore he became a Slytherin instead of a Gryffindor but she didn't let it keep her from properly grading his work.

The next morning, the students noticed the Headmaster didn't join the rest of the staff for breakfast. "Students, some of you must be wondering about the whereabouts of our esteemed Headmaster." Deputy Headmistress McGonagall commented. "Well, because of some doubts planted over Sirius Black's guilt, that murderer was given a chance to weasel his way out of his much deserved punishment and today is the trial day. Headmaster Dumbledore is testifying to confirm Black was the Secret-Keeper."

Meanwhile, Sirius Black was being brought into court. "Order! Order!" Amelia Bones demanded. "I want order!" If not for his understanding of the situation, Sirius Black would have cracked a joke over that. "Sirius Orion Black, the initial charges you've been brought here are: accessory to the murder of James Potter; accessory to the murder of Lily Potter; accessory to the attempted murder of Harry Potter; and the mass murder of Peter Pettigrew and twelve muggles. Over the course of the investigations, the charge of being an unregistered Animagus was added to the list. How do you plead?"

"Guilty of being an Animagus and Not Guilty of the other charges." Sirius replied to the outrage of the people who refused to believe his innocence.

"Then let's the trial begin." Amelia Bones said. "Since Chief Warlock Dumbledore and Minister Fudge are witnesses at this trial, Acting Chief Witch Augusta Longbottom and Senior Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge will preside over it for them along with me, Director Amelia Bones of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Sirius Black, did you, knowing it'd lead to the deaths of James and Lily Potter and believing it'd lead to the death of their son Harry Potter, revealed the location of their hideout to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" She asked.

"No." Sirius calmly answered, shocking everyone. Amelia Bones had to wait until the shouts calling him a liar and a murderer stopped but she eventually resumed the trial. "Did you tell He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named where the Potters were hidden?"

"No." Sirius said again. This time, those refusing to believe contained themselves.

"When you were arrested, witnesses claimed you said it was his fault." Amelia Bones stated. "By it, what did you mean?"

Sirius had a sad face. "The deaths of James, Lily and those muggles." He said, making everyone not present at the questioning wonder why he didn't mention Peter Pettigrew.

"And why do you consider those deaths your fault?" She asked.

"I consider James' and Lily's deaths my fault because I was the one who convinced them to switch Secret-Keepers and the muggles' deaths because Pettigrew wouldn't have killed them if I hadn't tried to make him pay for betraying the Potters." The implications of his answer were so shocking a cricket could be heard.

"HOW DARE YOU?" Peter Pettigrew's mother shouted in anger. "Not only you kill my son, but you also have the gall to tarnish his memory…"

"Silence, Mrs. Pettigrew." Amelia Bones demanded.

"But, Madam Bones." Mrs. Pettigrew pleaded. "Sirius Black is slandering my deceased son."

"It's Black's trial." Bones replied. "If he wants to defend himself by claiming Peter Pettigrew was the real culprit, it's within his rights to try to convince us it might be truth."

"I won't stay here to hear my son being vilified by this filthy Death Eater." She said as she started to leave. Amelia was considering it a good thing out of fear of how Mrs. Pettigrew would react to what else Sirius Black accused Peter Pettigrew of during questioning.

"Sirius Black, you said you convinced the Potters to switch Secret-Keepers. Why did you do it?" Amelia Bones asked.

"I thought I'd be too obvious as a Secret-Keeper."

"Why was Peter Pettigrew chosen as the new Secret-Keeper?" Amelia Bones asked. However, before Sirius had a chance to answer, Dolores Umbridge interrupted them. "Hem-Hem. Amelia, surely you do not believe those lies. Are you?"

"If I believe or not is irrelevant, Senior Undersecretary Umbridge." Amelia Bones replied. "We must hear all sides and then let the Wizengamot decide. Mr. Black, you may answer the question."

"We thought the Death Eaters would never suspect him." Sirius grunted. "I never imagined he'd be one of them."

"How did you learn of James and Lily Potter's deaths, Mr. Black?" Amelia Bones asked.

"I occasionally went to check up on them and one day I found their home in ruins." Sirius explained. "I then went inside in hopes of finding them alive but, unfortunately, James and Lily were dead. For a while, I thought Harry was also killed but then I heard him."

Everyone was afraid at the idea of Sirius Black having the Boy-Who-Lived within his grasp without anyone there to stop him from killing the boy.

"What happened then, Mr. Black?" Amelia Bones asked.

"Rubeus Hagrid showed up claiming Headmaster Dumbledore sent him there to check for survivors and take any of them to him." Sirius answered. "I argued that Harry was my responsibility but he insisted in obeying Dumbledore's orders. Believing it'd be easy to capture Pettigrew, I let Hagrid take Harry hoping it wouldn't be long before I got him from Lily's relatives. I then searched for Pettigrew and, when I found him he suddenly shouted accusations against me and, while I was shocked at those accusations, he cut off a finger, caused an explosion and turned himself into a rat."

"Did he transfigure himself?" Augusta Longbottom asked.

"It wasn't a mere transfiguration, Madam." Sirius answered. "He's an unregistered Animagus."

"How do you know that?" Madam Longbottom asked.

"James and I helped." Sirius answered.

"Were the three of you Animagi?" She asked in shock.

"Yes." He answered. "I'm a dog, James was a stag and Peter Pettigrew is a rat."

"Why do you speak of Peter Pettigrew as if he still were alive?" Augusta Longbottom asked.

"Because he's alive as far as I know." Sirius answered, showing why he didn't blame himself for Pettigrew's death. He doesn't acknowledge it.

"Do you expect us to believe Peter Pettigrew didn't die at the explosion you caused, Black?" Dolores Umbridge asked with a sneer.

"Innocent until proven guilty, Madam." He said with a smile. "Peter Pettigrew caused that explosion and left a finger behind to make people think he died."

After a moment without anyone asking questions, Amelia Bones spoke to the Wizengamot. "Does anybody else have any questions for the defendant?" As nobody manifested, she summoned a witness, who took a seat. "Please state your name and occupation." She asked.

"My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts, the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, and author of advanced books on Transfiguration." The witness said, to the annoyance of those who didn't like being reminded of how many titles he had.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, you're here to present testimonial evidence regarding the charges of accessory to the murders of James and Lily Potter and the attempted murder of their son Harry Potter." Amelia Bones stated. "Which relevant facts do you know?"

"I know James and Lily Potter chose Sirius Black as their Secret-Keeper." Dumbledore answered.

"And how do you know that, Headmaster?" Amelia asked.

"James and Lily told me." He answered.

"Why did they tell you?"

"Because I suggested them to use the Fidelius Charm in the first place."

"Was it your idea to use Sirius Black as the Secret-Keeper?" She asked.

"No. I volunteered myself for this role but they insisted in using Sirius Black."

"Did you cast the charm?"

"No."

"Then how do you know if he agreed or not?"

"I beg your pardon?" Amelia's last question took Dumbledore by surprise.

"How do you know if Sirius Black agreed to be Secret-Keeper or not?" Amelia asked with a hint of annoyance.

"It's obvious he agreed." Dumbledore said as if it was foolish to doubt that. "He was either James' friend or a Death Eater who put up a lot of effort pretending and wouldn't pass up this opportunity."

"This is mere speculation, Headmaster." Amelia Bones replied. "How can you be sure Sirius Black wasn't a decoy as part of a failed attempt to keep Death Eaters from finding the real Secret-Keeper?"

Albus Dumbledore was upset at Amelia Bones for asking questions that helped Black. Sure, he understood that, in theory, she was supposed to act as if she didn't know for sure if Black was guilty or not but everyone other than Harry and the Dursleys knew Black was guilty. Perhaps he should check if Amelia received any bribes or threats. "Headmaster, answer my question or you'll be held in contempt."

"Oh, sorry, Amelia. I can be sure Black wasn't a decoy because James and Lily would have told me."

"What makes you sure they'd have this kind of trust on someone whose offer to be their Secret-Keeper was refused?" Augusta Longbottom asked.

Dumbledore was stumped at this question. "I… I never thought about that. But Peter Pettigrew called him out on that betrayal. Several witnesses heard him."

"Were you one of those witnesses?"

"No, Augusta."

"Then what makes you sure Peter Pettigrew wasn't misleading the witnesses?" Acting Chief Witch Longbottom asked.

"By your question, I believe Black is trying to trick the Wizengamot into thinking Peter framed him." Dumbledore replied.

"You didn't answer my question, Headmaster."

"In response to said question, Peter Pettigrew was just a meek boy who tagged along with his more talented friends." Dumbledore answered. "That he'd be trusted over Sirius Black with such responsibility is preposterous."

"That's just speculation." Amelia replied. "Headmaster Dumbledore, Sirius Black claimed Peter Pettigrew is an Animagus who left a finger behind to fake his death. If this is true, would his finger loss be noticeable on his Animagus form?"

"If this was true, and I'm not saying it is, then yes."

"Does anybody have any more questions for this witness?" Amelia Bones asked and got the same (non)reaction she got when she asked about Sirius. "Headmaster Dumbledore, thank you for your cooperation. You're dismissed and may join the audience or leave the court."

"Amelia, I'd like to resume my role as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot for the remainder of this trial." Dumbledore requested.

"Denied." Amelia replied. "Even if your non-neutral role is over, you still had one." Dumbledore resignedly took a seat Peter Pettigrew's mother had previously left. "Bring in the next witness."

Said witness identified himself as Cornelius Oswald Fudge, the Minister of Magic. "Minister Fudge, you're here to give testimony regarding events that took place in November the First, 1981." Augusta Longbottom stated. "What was your occupation back then?"

"I was Junior Minister of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes." Fudge answered.

"And was on such capacity you got involved in Sirius Black's case?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, Amelia." Fudge answered. "I was sent to investigate a Bombarda used in a muggle area."

"What did you find there?"

"Sirius Black was laughing like a maniac saying it was all his fault. I found several muggle corpses and a finger that was later identified by Aurors as belonging to Peter Pettigrew. The Aurors stunned and handcuffed Black."

"Did he say what he did to make it his fault?" Amelia asked.

"It wasn't necessary because it was obvious he betrayed the Potters." Fudge answered.

"I didn't ask if it was obvious, Minister." Amelia replied. "I asked if he _said_ what made it his fault."

"Well, he didn't."

"Did you examine Peter Pettigrew's finger?"

"Yes."

"Did you find any cut marks on the finger?" Amelia asked.

"Yes."

"And what can be deduced from those marks?"

"That the finger was cut off from Peter Pettigrew's hand." Fudge answered, shocking everyone. Dumbledore was now afraid Fudge was bribed.

"Minister Fudge, did the Aurors check Sirius Black's wand for spells?"

"No, Auror Dawlish snapped Black's wand." Fudge answered, shocking everyone. (Wizards consider their wands as a piece of them)

"Minister Fudge, was Peter Pettigrew's wand checked for spells?"

"Not at the crime scene and I don't know what happened to it afterwards."

Amelia frowned. As per procedure, both wands should have been checked back then and checking Peter Pettigrew's wand now wouldn't be useful since the results of doing it so after the crime would be inadmissible. After Fudge left, Aurors Moody and Dawlish testified. Dawlish was publicly scolded for snapping Sirius Black's wand. Moody was furious that it seemed Black would escape punishment. Enough Wizengamot members voted for Black's acquittal and Peter Pettigrew's official death day was changed to November the First, 1988. (Because Peter Pettigrew never gave any sign of life after the day Sirius Black "killed" him, Wizarding Law declared he died seven years after that day) Sirius Black was upset the Ministry wouldn't search for the rat but grudgingly understood there's no hope of finding someone who's been missing for almost a decade.

Meanwhile, Headmaster Dumbledore returned to Hogwarts to give the "bad" news.

**Please review.**


	6. Repercussions

**Chapter 6: Repercussions**

Sirius Black had yet to see his godson (he needed to see a healer to check for lasting damages from his wrongful stay in Azkaban) but Harry Potter was already feeling repercussions. Mostly from a bunch of Gryffindors led by Ronald Weasley. "Traitor!" Weasley shouted. "You not only betrayed your parents by becoming a slimy snake instead of a Gryffindor but you also helped their other betrayer to walk away."

"My Godfather is innocent." Harry protested. "Peter Pettigrew framed him."

"Eat slugs, Potter!" Ron said as he pointed his wand at Harry. Harry dodged and the spell hit Gregory Goyle, who started spitting slugs. As if on cue, Professor Snape appeared. "What's going on?" He demanded.

"Weasley tried to hit Potter with a spell but hit Goyle, Sir." Draco Malfoy explained. Professor Snape was disgusted at seeing Gregory Goyle spitting slugs. "Potter, Crabbe, take Mr. Goyle to the infirmary. Weasley, twenty points from Gryffindor for attacking a fellow student and you'll serve a detention with me tonight. You also lost your House ten points for misaiming a spell causing it to hit somebody you didn't want to."

"This is your fault, Potter." Weasley shouted.

"I'm curious, Weasley." Professor Snape sarcastically stated. "How could it be Potter's fault that _you_ decided to attack him?"

"That traitor needs to be put into his place." Ron stated. "He should have become a Gryffindor but became a Slytherin and he also helped Black to walk away with his crimes. Potter and Black even sullied Peter Pettigrew's memory."

"The more I hate the idea of Sirius Black being free to torment me, it's no excuse to attack a student."

Meanwhile, the Headmaster and his Deputy were having a discussion over the recent events. "I hope you're happy, Albus." Professor McGonagall sarcastically said. "Because of you, those muggles planted doubts on Harry Potter's mind regarding Sirius Black's guilt. If not for that, Black wouldn't have been allowed a chance to trick the Wizengamot into setting him free and Harry wouldn't have been a Slytherin."

"Minerva, how was I supposed to know the Dursleys would have learned of Sirius Black to be able to twist the facts?" Dumbledore asked as if it explained it all. "I expected Harry's muggle relatives to be completely ignorant and unable to make up anything that'd make Harry unwilling to return to our world."

"And now Black will be able to corrupt Mr. Potter into becoming a Dark Wizard." Professor McGonagall stated.

"Now you're overreacting, Minerva." Dumbledore calmly replied. "Harry is still Light in essence. Sure, he helped Black into getting away but only because he's been misled into thinking Black is innocent. There's only so much Black can do without making Harry realize otherwise."

The conversation was interrupted by Groundskeeper Rubeus Hagrid entering Headmaster Dumbledore's office. "I'm sorry for interrupting, but Sirius Black is at Hogwarts."

"WHAT?" Both Dumbledore and McGonagall were shocked. "How could you let him in, Hagrid?" Dumbledore asked.

"I had no choice, Headmaster." Hagrid sadly explained while he shed tears. "An Auror was with him for protection."

"An Auror was protecting Black?" McGonagall asked.

"Black said something about being guardian of a kid attending school here." Hagrid explained. "The Auror said he was there to protect Black from people refusing to believe he's innocent."

"Impossible!" Minerva McGonagall exclaimed. "Harry Potter was the only child he ever became a guardian of and I'd know if…" An owl then appeared and gave her an envelope. Recognizing the sender as the Wizarding Child Services office, Minerva McGonagall dreaded the contents. Reluctantly, she opened the envelope and learned Sirius Black was granted full guardianship of his godson Harry James Potter.

"I'll inform Professor Snape of this development." Headmaster Dumbledore stated.

"Headmaster, is this really necessary?" Minerva asked.

"He's Harry's Head of House at Hogwarts, Minerva."

Later on, during lunch time, Harry was ecstatic. He was about to finally meet the Godfather who'd have raised him if not for the Ministry's barbaric act of keeping him imprisoned without bothering to check if he was really guilty or not. When he saw that man that, thanks to a photograph at the Daily Prophet, he recognized as Sirius Black, Harry immediately rose from Slytherin table. "Godfather?"

"Prongslet?" Sirius asked in shock at seeing Harry wearing a Slytherin uniform. Harry (and a certain pair of redheaded twins at Gryffindor table) couldn't help notice how Sirius called him.

"Why did you call me that?" Harry asked in confusion.

"I'll tell if you tell me why you're dressed like a Slytherin."

"Deal."

"I call you Prongslet because your Dad used to be known as Prongs among his closest friends." Sirius explained, causing the twins to exclaim. "James Potter was a Marauder!" Sirius wanted to know how they heard about the Marauders but his godson was a priority. "Your turn. Why're you dressed like a Slytherin?"

"Because I'm a Slytherin."

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Good joke, Prongslet! You almost got me." Sirius laughed, oblivious to Severus Snape's smirk. "Now change back to your real House. You're a Gryffindor like your parents, right?"

"No."

"A Ravenclaw, then." Sirius guessed. "People back when your parents and I were students wondered why your mother wasn't sorted there. She was so smart."

"I'm not a Ravenclaw either, Godfather."

"A Hufflepuff? Okay. Is Amelia's niece like her Aunt?"

"I'm really a Slytherin, Godfather." Harry shouted. "Don't you see Professor Snape _not_ docking points from any other House for _'pretending'_ to be a Slytherin?"

"How did it happen?" Sirius was at a loss for words.

"I wanted the Sorting Hat to place me where I could get connections to protect me if the Ministry ever tried to wrong me like they've been wronging you until recently, Godfather." Harry explained.

"No, Prongslet." Sirius replied. "I meant Snivellus becoming a Hogwarts Professor."

"I don't know."

"Anyway, Harry, you're from a Light Family." Sirius stated. "You could become a Gryffindor and have no need for Slytherin's kind of protection."

"And being part of a House headed by the one who took me away from my family?" Harry replied in disgust. "Not to mention forcing me to return to this barbaric world."

"Why do you call this world barbaric, Harry?"

"Because of what they did to you, Godfather."

"You may call me Sirius."

"Anyway, Sirius, would you please send me back to Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia and away from this barbaric world?"

"Prongslet, the only way you may be free from Wizarding Britain's Law is by leaving Britain altogether." Sirius explained.

"That's what Professor Snape said."

"While that's a good reason not to believe that, as far as I'm concerned, I'm afraid even a stopped clock isn't always wrong." Sirius replied while glaring at the Potions Master.

"Then be it." Harry asked. "Take me away from this nation if that's what it takes to keep me safe from Ministry persecution."

"I'll start looking for an abroad school for you, Harry. Until then, you'll remain at Hogwarts." Sirius said. The Auror then handed Minerva McGonagall a piece of parchment. "Professor McGonagall, this is an official order for you to hand over any items you've been withholding from Mister Harry Potter."

Later on, Harry was receiving letters and packages. It seemed Dudley bought Harry a chess set McGonagall withheld so Harry would have one less attachment to the muggle world. "That mean woman! Not only she took me from my family, she was also keeping them from trying to contact me! All because they, unlike most people in this world, were smart enough to see the reasons to doubt you're guilty."

"Prongslet, I don't know if you've been told but, Hogwarts students are allowed to visit their families for Christmas and Easter." Sirius commented. "Assuming I still haven't transferred you to any abroad school by then, we can visit them for those occasions. For now, I, as your current guardian, hereby authorize you to write to your muggle former guardians and receive mail from them."

"Thank you, Sirius." Harry said with a smile. After finishing his conversation with Sirius, Harry went back to Slytherin Common Room to find someone willing to play muggle chess. "Why aren't those pieces moving?" Draco Malfoy asked in shock.

"It's muggle chess, Draco." Harry explained. "The pieces don't move on their own and don't give advices to the players. Whoever plays muggle chess must rely on their own wits."

"Then Weasley would never win this one." Draco said, making his housemates laugh at the joke.

Meanwhile, said Weasley's pet rat feared for his life. Unbeknownst to the Wizarding World, Scabbers the rat was actually Peter Pettigrew using his Animagus form to hide as a pet. However, now that Sirius Black finally denounced him, he believed it was just a matter of time before one of the Weasleys would connect the dots and suspect Scabbers and he wouldn't be around to find out when it happened. He already had too much of a close call when Black showed up at Hogwarts to see Harry Potter.

**Please review.**


	7. Leaving

**Chapter 7: Leaving**

Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was at his office when his predecessors' portraits informed him Minister of Magic Cornelius Oswald Fudge was desperately seeking entry. Dumbledore welcomed him in. "Dumbledore, what's the meaning of this?" Fudge angrily asked as he placed a piece of parchment at Dumbledore's desk.

"What's this, Cornelius?" Dumbledore asked using his grandfatherly voice.

"A request made by Sirius Black for an international portkey, Dumbledore." Cornelius answered, still annoyed.

"Oh, yes, Sirius entertained the notion of leaving England out of fear he'd be wrongfully sent to Azkaban for another decade." Dumbledore calmly replied. "What's the problem?"

"The problem, Dumbledore, is that the request was not only for himself but also for Harry Potter." Fudge explained.

"That was expected, an owl had just brought me the transfer forms signed by Sirius." Dumbledore said as if it was just as natural as breathing.

"Transfer forms?" Fudge asked in shock. "What the… what would Black want those for?"

"To transfer Harry from Hogwarts to Salem's Wizards Institute, Cornelius." Dumbledore explained with no hint of worry. He was a little sad but not worried.

"What?" Fudge was even more shocked than before. "Sirius Black cannot take the Boy-Who-Lived away from Hogwarts!"

"As Harry's Godfather and guardian, he can, Cornelius." Dumbledore corrected the stressed Minister.

"Headmaster, you must do something!" Fudge pleaded. "Do you have any idea of how bad I'll look like if Harry Potter completely cuts ties with Britain? Especially to live with Americans? If at least he transferred to Beauxbatons or even Durmstrang."

"And why would I do anything for someone who blamed me for the miscarriage of justice Sirius Black suffered?" Dumbledore asked in hopes of entertaining himself with Fudge's response.

"I had to keep the people from wrongfully blaming me." Fudge explained. "And it helped that you were one to blame. Well, Crouch and Bagnold were as well but you bring more attention. But you must do something about that, Dumbledore. You're the Superme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards."

"Not anymore, Cornelius." Dumbledore sadly replied. "I was suspended pending review for my role in Sirius Black's imprisonment. By the look of things, I'll be lucky if I still have a place among them after they're done."

"Albus, we must do something." Fudge pleaded. "It's too soon before I can have Black arrested on anything without the Confederation accusing us of foul play. What if Black takes advantage of the fact he's away from our jurisdiction to harm Harry Potter without anyone to protect him?"

"Don't worry, Cornelius." Dumbledore replied. "When Black came to Hogwarts to meet Harry, I noticed true regret within his eyes. Maybe he regrets having betrayed James and Lily."

"You cannot believe that!" Fudge was really shocked.

"Even if I don't, the American Magical Government is way more meddlesome than ours regarding child upbringing." Dumbledore calmly explained. "Something called a 'social worker' will be constantly keeping an eye on Black whenever Harry isn't at school. We'll have one whole year to bring Harry back before the social worker is officially required to give up."

Meanwhile, at Slytherin Common Room, Harry Potter already had everything of his packed. Slytherin Head of House Severus Snape was giving a farewell speech. "Students of the greatest House! As everybody here knows, one of ours will leave our school. Even though his presence at Hogwarts was short-lived, it'll never be forgotten given the impact he caused. Today, Harry Potter will leave our school to seek education at some place where he believes the justice system to be better. We wish him the best of luck on his future endeavors."

His speech was then interrupted by Deputy Headmistress McGonagall. "Mr. Potter, you're not really leaving this fine school. Are you?"

"Of course I am." Harry frowned. "If not for the fact I can't get out of having to attend a magical school, I'd go to a normal one."

"Define 'normal', Mr. Potter." She demanded.

"One that would prepare me to get by in a world where accused criminals aren't forced to wait for such an unreasonable time before having a chance to plead innocent." Harry firmly answered. "A world where people standing up to this injustice won't get labeled as abusive guardians for that."

Normally, the students listening to that wouldn't let someone getting away with criticizing the Wizarding World like that but they respected Harry for talking back to McGonagall.

"Severus! I thought you'd have Harry stay at Hogwarts so Albus and I would be able to convince him to live his adult life as the British wizard he is." She commented.

"I never thought Black would put such a convincing case." Professor Snape explained. "Or that he'd not consider leaving a coward's way out. I guess all those years in prison taught him not to be reckless."

Meanwhile, Albus Dumbledore was recovering from Fudge's visit when another visitor came. "Welcome, Remus." Remus Lupin, along James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew, was part of a team of pranksters known as the Marauders. Harry's parents listed him as a potential guardian for him but the Ministry would never allow Lupin to take Harry in because Remus Lupin was a werewolf.

"Headmaster, what's this about Black taking Harry away from Hogwarts?"

"It's his right as Harry's guardian, Remus." Dumbledore calmly explained, knowing the werewolf wouldn't accept that.

"He has the nerve to claim guardianship over Harry after all he did?" Remus was enraged. "Well, I guess it shouldn't surprise me given what he had the gall to say about Peter. I wonder what Wormy (Peter Pettigrew's Marauder nickname was "Wormtail") would say if he was here as a ghost to hear Black say those lies. Isn't there anything we can do to keep Harry safe from Black?"

"Our only hope is that Black only desires to restore his reputation and make the Wizarding World believe his tale about Peter Pettigrew having framed him." Dumbledore sadly commented.

Remus tried to find some sort of comfort. "Well, if the best we can hope for Harry is to serve as a Death Eater's means to look innocent… Wait a minute. You said you feared Voldemort might return. Aren't you afraid Black will put these plans aside and kill Harry once it happens?"

"I'll have to figure out some way to prevent Voldemort from returning before Harry reaches adulthood." Dumbledore stated.

Somewhat satisfied, Remus Lupin was leaving Dumbledore's office when he noticed Sirius Black approaching. "What do you want, Black?" He angrily asked.

"I came here for my godson but I'm happy I found you as well, Moony." Sirius happily exclaimed. "How are you?"

"I was fine until you cheated your way out of your richly deserved punishment, Black." Remus answered. "If you had any sort of decency you'd let Harry stay at Hogwarts like James and Lily wanted."

"They didn't know Snivellus would be a teacher here." Sirius argued. "What was Dumbledore thinking when he hired the greasy git?"

"The most adequate question, Mr. Black, is what was Dumbledore thinking when he left Mr. Potter with people who'd defend you to get out of raising him." Professor McGonagall said as she suddenly appeared.

"Professor McGonagall, I am quite sure Vernon and Petunia Dursley were clever enough to see through Pettigrew's deception." Sirius said in mock formality. "After all, somebody had to make up for the Wizarding World's stupidity."

"Anyway, Mr. Black, your godson is waiting for you at the Slytherin Common Room. I'll lead you there." McGonagall grudgingly said as the three of them went to the room. Sirius Black snorted at the password. "Toujours Pur".

"Mr. Black, I was expecting you." Severus Snape greeted and then looked at Remus Lupin with disdain. "Lupin, I can't say the same about you."

"Lupin?" Harry asked while looking at the shabby-dressed man with shock. "Are you Remus Lupin, the werewolf?"

All other Slytherin kids hurried to the other side of the room upon hearing the 'w' word.

"You know?" Remus was shocked.

"Yes, Mr. Lupin." Harry answered while ignoring his house mates. "Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia told me you were among my parents' choice of guardians but couldn't take me in because the Ministry would never allow any werewolves to do so."

"I see there is some truth among the stuff your Uncle and your Aunt told you about our world." Remus commented.

"If you think they lied to me about anything from this barbaric world, just say it." Harry demanded.

"They lied to you about the possibility of Black being innocent and Peter being alive just so you'd be too afraid to return to our world." Remus said.

"You think that and yet you're here with him." Harry argued.

"I'm here to protect you from _him_." Remus said, unhappy at the situation.

"Will you stalk us all the way to… Godfather, where are we going anyway?"

"Salem's Wizards Institute, Harry." Sirius answered. "And you may call me Sirius. May I call you Prongslet?"

"Where did you get that nickname for me, Sirius?" Harry asked.

"Your father's nickname was Prongs." Sirius happily said. "I'm Padfoot and Remus here is Moony."

"Did that traitor have a nickname as well?" Harry asked with a frown.

"He's Wormtail." Sirius frowned back. Remus was upset Harry believed Black's side of the story.

"I hate to interrupt this heartwarming moment but the kids are scared." Snape asked. "Please take the werewolf out."

After Sirius, Remus, Harry and Snape left the Slytherin Common Room, Remus gave Sirius an ultimatum. "If you harm Harry in any way, I'll make you pay regardless of what happens to me."

"No need to worry, Moony." Sirius replied. "Just catch the rat for me."

"Still with that, Black?" Remus asked. "Well, I suppose you wouldn't be able to weasel his way out of Azkaban without the ability to remain consistent with your lies."

"My Godfather isn't a liar!" Harry protested. "He's a victim of this barbaric government and is taking me away to keep me safe from them."

"The Ministry isn't that bad, Harry." Remus argued. It was too close for Remus' taste but Harry wasn't ready for that. "Sirius Black is obviously guilty and your muggle relatives only pretended to doubt as part of a plan to either keep you from returning to the Wizarding World or getting rid of you."

Harry stomped on Remus' foot as hard as he could. "Don't insult Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia!"

Severus Snape drew a rare smile. "Very clever, Lupin." He sarcastically said. "Speaking ill of the only family Potter ever remembers having."

"He also had his parents, Snivellus." Sirius Black protested. "And now he has me."

"The brat barely knows you, Black, and he lost his parents before he was even two years old." Snape replied. "I doubt he knows anything about them that he wasn't told by others."

Not wanting to discuss this any longer, Harry and Sirius went to Privet Drive so Harry could see the Dursleys for a last time before leaving England. "America?" Vernon asked in shock. "Isn't that taking things too far?"

"Unfortunately, the only way to stay away from Wizarding Britain's influence is to leave Britain at all, Vernon." Sirius sadly answered.

"Should we flee as well?" Petunia asked out of worry. "That barbaric Ministry might go after us in retaliation for standing up for you and teaching Harry to do the same."

"There's no need to worry about that, Petunia." Sirius reassured her. "When the miscarriage of justice I suffered came into light, it caused the International Confederation of Wizards to put the Ministry under too much scrutiny for them to be able to get away if they ever try something with you."

"Aunt Petunia, tell Dudley I thank him for the birthday gift but I couldn't reply sooner because that McGonagall person was keeping me isolated." Harry asked, sad that Dudley was at Smeltings and therefore unable to be home to meet him. After that, Harry and Sirius went to the International Portkey Station. "Excuse me." Sirius Black asked. "I'm Sirius Black and this is my godson Harry Potter. I believe there's an International Portkey to America reserved for us."

"That's right." The officer said as he checked the list and handed them the Portkey. "The keyword to activate it is 'Boston'. Make sure all your belongings are well tight and the both of you have a strong grip on the Portkey when you activate it. We do not hold us responsible for any people, animals or objects missing as a result of any of these warnings being ignored. Have a good day."

Right after that, Cornelis Fudge entered the office in desperation. "Black, you must let Harry to stay here!"

"So I'll be under constant attacks from students wanting to punish me for standing up for my Godfather?" Harry asked with a sneer. "No way."

"Black, I'll make you my Senior Undersecretary but please send the Boy-Who-Lived back to Hogwarts!"

"No."

"Senior _Over_secretary!"

"No."

"Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot!"

"No."

"Deputy Minister of Magic!"

"Sirius, can we go now?" Harry asked and the two of them strongly held their Portkey. "Boston!"

**Please review.**


End file.
